Kablamus
"People! People! People! Don't leave yet; this blowout just getting started!" A mutant villain from "The Mask The Animated Series", Kablamus first appeared in the episode "Double Reverse" as an obsessed balloon seller prior of his accidental mutation. Origins Joe Blow (his civilian name) was an inventor obsessed with balloons, and was also reading the same book by Dr. Neumann, that Stanley was reading in the episode, so it would give him a muse at the psychology of why kids love balloons. His big goal at the time was to create the Holy Grail of balloons: one that never pops... But eventually, Joe's trial run of his creation malfunctioned as the inflating balloon tipped him over into the experimental latex rubber, before it blew up the whole factory into ashes. By chance, we found out that Joe had miraculously survived from the destruction of his factory. Ironically, defying all of the laws of nature, Joe somehow had his body reformed immediately after it somehow inflated with air and explodes. Seeing how he has become a freak of nature, he thanks reverse psychology for understanding this 'unique' ability he was given and dubbed himself: KABLAMUS, THE EXPLODING MAN. Becoming Kablamus "From this day on, i'll be Kablamus, the exploding man, and if the kids don't like it..." As he learns to control his powers, every time he inflates and explodes, he gets bigger and bigger, this was proved when he used the Plutonium Primer, he gets the size of a skyscraper. He can also inflate other parts of his body other than his torso, such as exploding his legs to jump from high places. Also he can inflate himself to the size of a skyscraper. In the episode "The Power of Suggestion", he can inflate himself as a method to float up in the air. Physical appearance Presumably of celtic decendant, his overall bodily hue became a slight greener colour including his split styled red hair and his large nose (for the latex rubber he fell in was green). Also being very overweight, Kablamus's body shape is typical of short-tempered villains with the Napoleon complex: his normal height is smaller than the average male. Costume He wears a blue body suit with orange highlights, black gloves and boots. He also has a belt that holds his primer blaster caps, and a chest-plate to which he inserts a primer charge to modify his explosion attacks (eg. tear gas). A homage character This character is voiced by Jim Cummings, using the "Sterling Holloway" lisp. Some of the gags related to Kablamus were sendups to various roles that Sterling Holloway did in his career. One notably was the "runaway inflation" quote which in fact was refering the episode "Riley Balances The Budget" from the TV sitcom The Life of Riley. Quotes "High tech this, interactive that, the problem with kids these days is that they don't appreciate the classics..." ''(He then hugs a nearby balloon.) ''"The elegant curves, the exquisite lines of a balloon..." (It then popped in his face. He frowns.) "You've scoffed at my creations; now look upon my work and DISPAIR!" "I salivate to detonate. I hop for pop. I scream... you scream, we all scream for KABLAMUS!" ''(He then gets hits by a big ice cream cone launched by The Mask.) ''"I'll be back! Mark my words, you will all sing praises to my genius!" "That's the trouble with this economy: too much runaway inflation." (The villain joked, breaking the fourth wall.) Category:Anarchist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Mutated Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Obsessed Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Evil Clowns Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Trash-Talking Villains